psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of basic relationship topics
:For a more comprehensive list, see the List of relationship topics. Interpersonal relationships are social associations, connections, or affiliations between two or more people. They vary in differing levels of intimacy and sharing, implying the discovery or establishment of common ground, and may be centered around something(s) shared in common. The study of relationships is of concern to sociology, psychology and anthropology. The following list of topics is provided as an overview of and introduction to interpersonal relationships: Essence of relationships : Main article: Interpersonal relationship Types of relationships History of relationships : ''Main article: History of relationships Basic relationship concepts Affinity – Asexuality – Attachment – Bisexuality – Bride price – Brideservice – Bonding – Boyfriend – Casual relationship – Cohabitation – Courtship – Dowry – Divorce – Friendship – Family – Girlfriend – Heterosexuality – Homosexuality – Incest – Jealousy – Limerence – Love – Marriage – Monogamy – NRE – Open marriage – Paedophilia – Partner – Pederasty – Platonic love – Polyamory – Polyandry – Polygamy – Polygynandry – Polygyny – Prostitution – Rape – Relationship rules – Sexuality – Separation – Swinging – Domestic violence – Widowhood Relationship scholars (alphabetical) * Dr. Mary Ainsworth * Dr. Mark Baldwin, http://www.psych.mcgill.ca/perpg/fac/baldwin/ab_list.htm * Dr. Kim Bartholomew, http://www.sfu.ca/psyc/faculty/bartholomew/research/ * Dr. Philip Blumstein * Dr. John Bowlby * Dr. R. Chris Fraley, http://www.psych.uiuc.edu/~rcfraley/lab.htm * Dr. John Gottman, http://www.gottman.com/ * Dr. Jennifer La Guardia, http://www.psychology.uwaterloo.ca/people/faculty/jlag/index.html * Dr. Howard Markman, http://www.du.edu/psychology/people/markman.htm * Dr. Paula R. Pietromonaco, http://www.people.umass.edu/monaco/attachlab.html * Dr. David Popenoe, http://marriage.rutgers.edu/codirectors.htm#popenoe * Dr. Pepper Schwartz * Dr. Phillip Shaver, http://psychology.ucdavis.edu/labs/shaver/ * Dr. Scott Stanley, http://www.du.edu/psychology/people/stanley.htm * Dr. Barbara Dafoe Whitehead, http://marriage.rutgers.edu/codirectors.htm#popenoe Relationship labs * Adult Attachment Lab, http://psychology.ucdavis.edu/labs/shaver/ * Affect and Relationships Lab, http://bc.barnard.columbia.edu/~erafaeli/ARLab.htm * Attachment, Personality, and Emotion Lab, http://www.psych.uiuc.edu/~rcfraley/lab.htm * Attachment Research at Stony Brook, http://www.psychology.sunysb.edu/attachment/ * Australian Institute of Family Studies, http://www.aifs.gov.au/ * Bartholomew's Research Lab, http://www.sfu.ca/psyc/faculty/bartholomew/research/ * Motivation and Close Relationships Lab, http://www.uclapsychlab.com/macrel/ * National Marriage Project at Rutgers University, http://marriage.rutgers.edu/rootindex.htm * Personal Relationships Lab, http://www.acsu.buffalo.edu/~lkk2/lab.html * PREP, http://www.prepinc.com/main/Articles.asp * Relationship Center, http://www.du.edu/psychology/relationshipcenter/ * Relationships Lab, http://www.psy.cmu.edu/~feeney/lab%20main.htm * Relationships Research Lab, http://www.psych.northwestern.edu/psych/people/faculty/finkel/Lab.htm * UCLA Marriage and Family Development Lab, http://marriage.psych.ucla.edu/index.asp * UMASS Adult Attachment Lab, http://www.people.umass.edu/monaco/attachlab.html Relationship books (alphabetical by title) * All the Happy Families: Exploring the Varieties of Family Life, by Paul Bohannan (1985). ISBN 0-07-006432-6 * American Couples, by Philip Blumstein and Pepper Scwartz (1983). ISBN 0-688-03772-0 * Anatomy of Love: The Natural History of Monogamy, Adultery, and Divorce, by Helen Fisher (1998). ISBN 0-7881-5821-X * Art of Loving, by Erich Fromm (1956). ISBN 0-06-095828-6 * Attachment, by John Bowlby (reprinted 2000). ISBN 0-465-00543-8 * Attachment Theory and Close Relationships, edited by Jeffry Simpson and Steven Rholes (1997). ISBN 1-57230-102-3 * Becoming Attached: First Relationships and How They Shape Our Capacity to Love, by Robert Karen (reprinted 1998). ISBN 0-19-511501-5 * Dangerous Passion: Why Jealousy is as Necessary as Love and Sex, by David Buss (2000). ISBN 0-7475-5360-2 * Fighting for Your Marriage (New and Revised), by Howard Markman, Scott Stanley, and Susan Blumberg (2001). ISBN 0-7879-5744-5 * I Do/I Don't: Queers on Marriage, edited by Greg Wharton and Ian Philips (2004). ISBN 0-9746388-7-0 * Janus Report on Sexual Behavior, by Samuel Janus and Cynthia Janus (1994). ISBN 0-471-01614-4 * Jealousy 3rd Edition, edited by Gordon Clanton and Lynn Smith (1997). ISBN 0-7618-0949-X * Jealousy: Theory, Research, and Clinical Strategies, by Gregory White and Paul Mullen (1992). ISBN 0-89862-532-7 * Just Living Together: Implications of Cohabitation on Families, Children, and Social Policy, edited by Alan Booth and Ann Crouter (2002). ISBN 0-8058-3963-1 * Lesbian Polyamory Reader: Open Relationships, Non-Monogamy, and Casual Sex, edited by Marcia Munson and Judith Stelboum (1999). ISBN 1-56023-120-3 * Myth of Monogamy, by David Barash and Judith Lipton (reprinted 2002). ISBN 0-8050-7136-9 * Natural History of Love, Revised and Updated, by Morton Hunt (1994). ISBN 0-385-47050-9 * Open Marriage: A New Life Style for Couples, by Nena O'Neill and George O'Neill (reprinted 1984). ISBN 0-87131-438-X * Romantic Jealousy: Causes, Symptoms, Cures, by Ayala Malach Pines (1998). ISBN 0-415-92010-8 * Same-Sex Marriage: Pro and Con, Revised and Updated, edited by Andrew Sullivan (2004). ISBN 1-4000-7866-0 * Seven Principles for Making Marriage Work: A Practical Guide, by John Gottman and Nan Silver (2000). ISBN 0-609-80579-7 * Sexual Behavior in the 1970s, by Morton Hunt (1974). ISBN 0-87223-393-6 * Unmarried to Each Other: The Essential Guide to Living Together as an Unmarried Couple, by Dorian Solot and Marshall Miller (2002). ISBN 1-56924-566-5 * What Is Marriage For? The Strange Social History of Our Most Intimate Institution, by E.J. Graff (2004). ISBN 0-8070-4135-1 Relationship lists : Main article: List of relationship topics See also Attachment Style Questionnaire (Online), http://www.web-research-design.net/cgi-bin/crq/crq.pl External links * "What are friends for?" - three-part article in UK ''Guardian'' newspaper Relationships Category:Interpersonal relationships